Los Protectores de las Piedras
by Rex the Machine
Summary: AU. Desde tiempos inmemoriales la fuente de poder más maravillosa que jamás ha existido o existirá ha compartido parte de su energía con algunos afortunados. Estos son elegidos, personas a las que se les han otorgado capacidades con las que otros no podrían más que soñar. Pero ante todo son humanos, y todo humano puede ser cegado por la ambición de conseguir aún más poder.
1. Chapter 1: Luz y Sombra

**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, el cuál va a ser un long-fic (llevo muuucho tiempo dándole vueltas a esta idea en mi cabeza) y además es prácticamente lo primero que escribo para no entregarlo como tarea, por lo que soy MUY novato jejeje **

**Así que tened piedad conmigo xD**

**Bien, empiezo con las advertencias (que no son pocas... xD)**

**- Hay OCs, por el momento solo dos, pero estos son personajes principales y fundamentales en la historia**

**- Posible (muy posible) Ooc en algunos personajes, a veces sin poder remediarlo... y otras de manera necesaria para que la historia tenga sentido**

**- AU, es como el mundo real... pero con cosas raras**

**- Muerte de un personaje, puede que en los primeros capítulos o más tarde, el caso es que a alguien me cargaré (Bwa jajajaja)**

**No sé cuanto continuaré la historia pero por motivo de organización (y para no desmoralizarme por no verle final a la historia xD) la dividiré en partes. ¿Cuantos capítulos tendrá cada una? Ni idea, durará lo que tenga que durar... xD Y ya está todo. (BIEEEEN) xD**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece TT_TT , le pertenece a nintendo **

**P.D.: Sí, soy consciente de que utlizo demasiado el xD**

LOS PROTECTORES DE LAS PIEDRAS

Primera Parte: El Guardián del Diamante

Capítulo 1: Luz y sombra

Cinco minutos. ¡Cinco minutos! Todavía quedaba demasiado tiempo. Suspiró aburrido mientras su profesora explicaba algo que no le interesaba en absoluto. Nunca prestaba atención durante las clases de biología y aquel día, que había sido terriblemente agotador, no iba a ser una excepción. Después de un examen de matemáticas, una bronca de la antipática y muy sexy (pero esa era otra historia) profesora de lengua y un documental sobre la alimentación que se habían tenido que cargar durante la hora de ética no se sentía con fuerzas de escuchar. Miró distraído al chico de cabello castaño y ojos azul claro que tomaba apuntes a su derecha. Por todos era sabido que su mejor amigo era todo un cerebrito. Conocía a Cyan desde que hace cinco años entró a The Special School. En ese momento, aunque resulte difícil de creer, él era un chico callado y algo antisocial, y Cyan fue el único que le brindó su amistad, la cuál a pesar de lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado a lo largo de los años había perdurado hasta ese momento.

Miró de nuevo su reloj de muñeca. Tres, dos, uno...

- ¡Por fin! - Exclamó poniéndose en pie y levantando los brazos mientras que el timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada escolar sonaba con fuerza.

- Hibiki, me encantaría que expresara el mismo entusiasmo durante mis clases – Dijo la profesora Erika lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación al chico. Este se limitó a rodar los ojos – Esto es todo por hoy, no olviden la tarea para después del fin de semana.

Con esta última oración todos los alumnos uniformados con camisas blancas con el logo del instituto y pantalón liso o falda de color azul marino se dispusieron a marcharse a casa.

- Eres un completo desastre, "Hibiki" - Dijo de forma burlona una chica que llevaba recogido su pelo azul en dos coletas anti-gravitatorias.

- Me parto contigo Chica Super Seria... - Respondió el de ojos dorados para ganarse un puñetazo por parte de la chica - ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!

- Te lo mereces – Sentenció la otra

- ¡Crys, Gold, tenemos ganas de llegar a casa! - Les gritó Cyan desde la puerta de la clase.

Junto a este se encontraba una chica de ojos color miel y largo cabello castaño que le caía suelto por la espalda. Esta, que respondía al nombre de Soul, era bastante atractiva, o al menos eso decían todos. Tras el grito los aludidos intercambiaron una mirada de odio y se dirigieron al encuentro de los otros dos.

(...)

- Dia, ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Eh?

El chico de ojos azul intenso se había girado hacia su amigo rubio tras salir de su "trance". Diamond tenía que reconocer que era una persona realmente despistada, pero lo que le estaba ocurriendo desde hace unos días era raro hasta para él. Pasaba que en cualquier momento, fuera en la situación que fuera, se le venían a la cabeza las imágenes del extraño sueño que estaba sufriendo desde hace una semana, y es que este era algo realmente diferente a lo que había soñado Diamond hasta el momento. Antes de esto sus sueños solían ser sobre algún banquete con sus amigos, actos dobles más absurdos de lo corriente en los que Pearl le pegaba frente a un público enorme, o simplemente aparecía él mismo comiendo una maravillosa tarta de chocolate. Pero ahora no, lo único que soñaba era con una piedra. ¡Una piedra!¡Eso ni siquiera se podía comer!. Pero sí, su sueño consistía en una piedra translúcida con un fondo de color negro dando vueltas alrededor del propio Dia. Y con esa misma imagen podía llevarse lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que se levantaba cada mañana, para luego salir de imprevisto en su mente en la situación más inesperada. Lo malo es que cada vez iba a peor, y quizás debería contárselo a alguien. Sólo quizás.

- ¡Eres un caso, deberías empezar a prestarme más atención cuando te hablo, tonto! - Su mejor amigo se había colocado frente a él, mirándolo enfadado con sus ojos de color ámbar. Y de no haber sido porque alguien lo detuvo, habría culminado su regañina con un golpe en la cabeza del chico.

- Pearl, respira hondo y vuélvele a contar a Dia lo que le estabas diciendo – Dijo una chica de cabello azul agarrando el brazo del rubio.

- Gracias señorita – Diamond le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio a su refinada amiga. Esta le contestó con otra sonrisa

Durante esto Pearl había estado tranquilizándose para volver a comenzar con su relato.

- Como te decía mientras pasabas de mí – Le dijo acusadoramente – creo que deberíamos apuntarnos al concurso de talentos que se celebrará en un par de semanas en el instituto, ¡Así todo el mundo conocerá nuestros maravillosos chistes! - Tras esto sonrió con autosuficiencia – Sí, lo sé es una gran idea.

- Me parece bien – Apoyó Diamond de forma demasiado escueta para el gusto de Pearl, el cuál lo miraba resignado pero complacido – Bueno chicos, voy a buscar a mi hermana, ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adios Dia! - Le contestaron a la vez los otros dos chicos mientras que el primero se perdía por los pasillos de su escuela.

(...)

Cuatro chicos se encontraban parados frente a la puerta de la escuela donde estudiaban charlando animadamente.

- Entonces, ¿quedamos esta tarde a las seis? - Preguntó Soul al resto del grupo

- Por supuesto – Respondió Gold desperezándose - ¿Vamos al cine?

- Yo decía de quedar para el proyecto de física pero... ¡Me parece genial! - Exclamó la chica mientras se disponía a abrazar a Cyan, el cuál junto a Crystal se había llevado la mano a la cabeza por la actitud de los otros dos.

- A mí no, cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor – Habló Crystal, haciendo que Gold y Soul bajaran la cabeza con desilusión – así que en la biblioteca a las seis, ¡Hasta luego! - La chica cogió a Gold por el brazo y tiró de él en dirección a casa sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

- Esos dos nunca cambiarán – Afirmó Cyan, a lo que la chica que se encontraba agarrada a su brazo respondió asintiendo - ¿Crees que Diamond tardará mucho en llegar? Hoy tengo bastante hambre.

- Hoy y siempre – Dijo riendo, haciendo que el chico riera con ella – Mira allí está, ¡Dia! - Le gritó Soul a su hermano.

- Perdón por el retraso – dijo este mientras llegaba frente a los mayores – Pearl me estaba diciendo una cosa y...

- No hace falta que te excuses – Le interrumpió Soul - ¿Vamos a casa?

A esto ambos chicos asintieron ansiosos por almorzar. Si en algo se parecían estos dos, era en lo mucho que les gustaba la comida.

(...)

Crystal y Gold habían llegado a la casa del chico manteniendo una conversación fluida y con golpes ocasionales por parte de la chica. De hecho, estaban tan absortos en su charla que no notaron que alguien los había estado vigilando todo el camino. Esta persona se había mantenido atrás suya, vigilando las distancias. Le daba absolutamente igual no oír sus palabras, lo único que le importaba era no ser descubierto. Se le había encomendado una misión que quizás no era de vital importancia, pero él nunca fallaba. Por eso cuando su objetivo entró en su casa y la chica siguió su camino, reprimió sus ganas de seguirla y en su lugar se acomodó en un lugar donde no sería advertido desde la residencia mientras la vigilaba con sus ojos plateados. Y así se dispuso a esperar el momento perfecto para atacar a su víctima.

(...)

El día había avanzado rápidamente. Como habían acordado, los cuatro chicos quedaron para realizar su tarea y tras esto volvieron a sus respectivas casas. O al menos la mayoría.

- ¡Mamá, ya estoy aquí! - Gritó Soul al llegar a su casa seguida de Cyan. Acto seguido lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hasta la cocina, lugar en el que se encontraba su madre - ¿Cyan puede quedarse a comer?

- Buenas tardes, señora ¿Espera, qué? - El chico miró confundido a Soul. Si algo le desconcertaba de ella era la capacidad que tenía de decir directamente lo que quería decir. Bueno, eso y que tomara decisiones que le incluían a él sin consultarle. Y para su desgracia eso ocurría bastante a menudo.

- Hola Cyan, claro que sí – Respondió la señora Tourmaline con una sonrisa

- ¡Gracias mamá!/ Gracias señora – Dijeron los dos a la vez mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la chica.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que me consultes las cosas que me afectan antes de hacerlas – Le regañó Cyan a la chica mientras entraban en el dormitorio de esta – Ahora tendré que llamar a mi madre para avisar que llegaré tarde – Suspiró cansado.

- Ni que fuera la primera vez que te quedas a comer aquí – Respondió Soul ignorando por completo el regaño del castaño.

El dormitorio de Soul era amplio y tenía las paredes pintadas de azul claro. Cyan pensaba que tenía todo lo que una chica solía tener en su habitación: peluches en la cama, varios armarios repletos de ropa, fotos de sus amigos decorando un tablón... Pero había una cosa que llamó la atención de Cyan la primera vez que entró en lugar. Quizás se dejó llevar demasiado por los tópicos, pero extrañó la falta de un color: el rosa. Más tarde supo que la chica lo detestaba.

- Precisamente por eso, me da la impresión de que pasamos poco tiempo juntos y que eso le preocupa. Y la verdad a mí también – Expresó algo triste el chico. Soul asintió.

Ambos se habían sentado en la cama de la de ojos miel. La chica dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico y ambos se quedaron callados. Desde abajo se escuchó como la puerta se abría y ambos supieron que se trataba de Diamond. El menor de los Tourmaline siempre se reunía con su amigo Pearl por las tardes y como en todo el tiempo que habían estado en la caso no habían oído ningún grito desde la habitación contigua (la cuál pertenecía a Dia) ambos supusieron que se encontraban en casa del rubio. Y estaban en lo cierto. Entonces la chica rompió el silencio.

- ¿Sabes? - Miró al chico, el cuál la miraba interrogante – Yo también pienso que tampoco pasas suficiente tiempo conmigo – Fingió un puchero y continuó – Quizás deberías volver a ser mi profesor particular – Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico con una sonrisa picarona y la plantaba un beso en los labios, el cuál duró algunos segundos. El chico, tras corresponder el beso, la abrazó, acercó su oído y le dijo susurrando: - Quizás pase más tiempo contigo, pero no como profesor particular – Esta vez sonrió él con picardía. La chica no pudo evitar ponerse algo colorada.

- M-Me parece bien – concluyó al fin, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al escritorio del cuarto.

Hacía apenas un año que Cyan había dejado de ir a su casa por las tardes para ayudarla con los estudios de la escuela. Había empezado a ir a raíz de su primer suspenso en matemáticas, hace más o menos tres años, cuando ambos tenían trece. Él mismo se ofreció a ayudarla y ella no dudo en aceptar, realmente le hacía mucha falta. Poco a poco, el tener que verse a diario provocó que entre ellos se fuera forjando más que una amistad. Ambos empezaron a salir hace algo más de año y medio.

- ¿Te parece bien? - preguntó el oji-azul acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla – Me alegro – Concluyó sonriéndole a Soul.

Pasaron unos minutos hablando de cualquier cosa, lo primero que se les venía a la mente se podría decir, hasta que oyeron una voz proveniente de la planta de abajo.

- ¡Chicos a comer! - Gritó Johanna Tourmaline desde la cocina. No pasaron más de treinta segundos hasta que sus dos hijos se plantaran en la cocina. Cyan tardó algo más ya que tuvo que avisar a su madre sobre lo ocurrido.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Todos charlaron alegremente durante la comida, la cuál fue devorada por completo. Sin duda la señora Tourmaline era una gran cocinera. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, Cyan se despidió de todos para volver a su casa. Soul lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Buenas noches, te quiero – Le dijo la chica, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también te quiero, hasta... – fue interrumpido por su móvil: era el tono que tenía asignado para Crys. Lo cogió rápidamente.

- Dime – El rostro del castaño fue tornando cada vez a más preocupado conforme escuchaba a la chica. Soul miraba intrigada a su novio mientras que este escuchaba en silencio a Crystal - ¿Estás segura? - El chico se mordió el labio – Vamos para allá.

- ¿Qué quería? - Preguntó la chica visiblemente intranquila.

- Gold – Fue lo único que dijo Cyan y eso le bastó a la castaña. Entró a su casa, gritó que iba a acompañar a Cyan a su casa y salió fuera rápidamente para irse de allí con el chico.

(...)

Un chico de ojos dorados caminaba por la calle en dirección a su casa. Había tenido que ir al piso de sus tíos para darles una carta que por equivocación había sido entregada en su propia vivienda. Se lamentó de su mala suerte, ¿No podrían haber ido cualquiera de sus padres? Solo, y a esas horas de la noche lo único que le apetecía era estar escuchando música en su cama o simplemente estar viendo la televisión. Bufó. Todavía le quedaban un par de manzanas para llegar a su casa. Vivía en una barriada tranquila, quizás por eso no le extrañó encontrarse a nadie en su camino. Giró la esquina que le llevaría a la calle anterior a la que el vivía, y fue entonces cuando vio a alguien parado unos metros delante suya, y de manera casi instantánea sintió frío. Mucho frío. Se paró de golpe cuando el chico, que debía tener su misma edad, empezó a avanzar hasta ponerse a escasa distancia de él. Más frío. Pudo ver la cabellera pelirroja que le caía en los hombros y sintió escalofríos cuando su mirada se cruzó con la suya.

- ¿Qu-Qué quieres? - Atinó a decir Gold mientras tiritaba.

El chico pareció meditar su respuesta.

- ¿No sabes quién soy? - El de mirada dorada negó – Bien, eso me hace más fácil las cosas.

Entonces un hacha de doble filo apareció en su mano. Aún más frío.

- ¿C-Cómo has...? - El azabache empezó a andar de espaldas viendo como el desconocido avanzaba hacia a él.

Era imposible. Estaba terriblemente asustado. Tan asustado que cuando su atacante dirigió el hacha hasta su pecho se quedó petrificado. Y este hacha fue lo último que vio antes de que una ráfaga oscura apareciera frente a él mientras una luz lo engullía.

**Antes que nada agradecer haciendo una reverencia incluso si has leído este capítulo ¡Me has hecho muy feliz!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Se agradecen (venga, con reverencias también xD) críticas (a poder ser constructivas xD), sugerencias y ayuda en general para el desarrollo de la historia.  
**

**Pues nada, gracias de nuevo y hasta el segundo capítulo :-)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: En la oscuridad de la noche

Holaa! Aquí estoy dejando el segundo capítulo de esta loca idea. Muchísimas gracias a La Ravenclaw Desorientada y a Ambar, sois geniales!

Nota1: Hay sangre. Hay sangre!. Me ha dolido más a mí que a los personajes :(

Nota2: Va a haber cosas en este capítulo que puedan parecer que salen de la nada sin sentido o que no se entiendan. En los próximos capítulos se explicará ;)

Nota3: Lo escrito en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos _Creo que he puesto demasiadas notas_ xD

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, si así fuera pondría menos eventos en Japón y más por el resto del mundo

* * *

Capítulo 2: En la oscuridad de la noche

Su mente daba vueltas. Abrió los ojos lentamente mostrando sus brillantes pupilas doradas. No veía absolutamente nada, la luz que lo acompañó durante apenas unos segundos lo había dejado completamente cegado. Parpadeó repetidas veces con la intención de recuperar la visión y tras un rato surgió efecto. Estaba tumbado, por lo que se incorporó quedando sentado observando el lugar en el que se encontraba, y tras reconocerlo se quedó desconcertado. Estaba en el parque que había a unas manzanas de su casa, cosa que lo tranquilizó, pero era imposible que hubiera llegado allí en tan solo unos segundos. Recordaba perfectamente que se encontraba a punto de llegar a casa. ¿Y si había estado inconsciente y alguien lo había llevado hasta allí? No, estaba totalmente seguro de que se había mantenido consciente todo este tiempo. ¿Pero si así era, cómo demonios estaba allí? Decidió no darle mayor importancia. Se levantó, recordando entonces al chico pelirrojo. ¡Había intentado matarlo! Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por...

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Se giró rápidamente hacia el lugar donde había escuchado la voz. La reconoció al instante.

– ¿Soul? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Alguien ha intentado matarme, tenemos que llamar a la policía, podría volver a buscarme! – Gritó desesperado el chico.

– No Gold, no podemos llamar a la policía y tranquilo, ya nos estamos encargando de él – Dijo la chica de la forma más serena que pudo.

– ¡¿Cómo que os estáis encargando de él?! ¡Tenía un arma, puede matarte a tí y a quién sea que este contigo! – Le gritó el azabache.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser más clara. Gold no pudo más que abrir la boca sorprendido y acercarse a su salvadora cuando el cuerpo de esta empezó a brillar con luz propia, con la misma luz que lo había alejado de la muerte hacía tan solo unos minutos.

(…)

Tras el primer choque de sus armas, el cuál había salvado de la muerte a Gold, ambos se dirigieron a un descampado próximo donde no llamarían la atención de nadie. No se habían intercambiado palabra alguna, pero cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban transmitían más de lo hubieran podido expresar hablando. El primer chico, de ojos azules, miraba expectante a su rival, recordando el último encuentro que tuvieron, en el que no salió muy bien parado, pero esa vez sería diferente. Entre las sombras se sentía como en casa. Por otra parte el segundo chico, de ojos plateados, pensaba la estrategia que utilizaría frente al otro. Maldijo en silencio, sabía que se estaba desviando de su misión, pero estaba seguro de que aquel bastardo no le dejaría acercarse a su objetivo, al menos que estuviera muerto, por supuesto. Miró al chico, pero este apenas era visible a pesar de que se encontraba a escasos metros de él, y empezó a congelar todo a su alrededor con tan solo mover sus manos. Si "el chico sombrío" tenía la luz a su favor, él transformaría el terreno a su gusto. Y en cuanto el otro notó esto salió disparado hacia él.

La lucha había comenzado.

Los dos corrieron hasta el otro con sus respectivas armas en ristre finalmente estrellando una contra la otra. La larga espada apenas visible con la oscuridad de la noche del primero contra el hacha de aspecto gélido del otro. Se separaron y rápidamente el chico de la espada siguió lanzándole estocadas a su oponente desde diferentes lugares desplazándose a una velocidad vertiginosa, de forma que el pelirrojo no podía verle, lo único que le confirmaba que estaba siendo atacado era el dolor que sentía y el poder ver que su ropa se iba tiñendo poco a poco del color rojo de su propia sangre. Intentaba defenderse creando paredes de hielo a su alrededor, las cuales eran derribadas poco a poco por el otro y agitando su propia arma alrededor suya, pero ni una sola vez consiguió dar en el blanco. Estaba ya empezando a marearse por la pérdida de sangre cuando un nuevo golpe en la espalda le hizo caer de rodillas.

– Creo que deberías rendirte – Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse una figura apenas visible en la que destacaban dos orbes azules. No respondió. Y no pensaba hacerlo, él nunca se rendía.

Empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Unas palabras le vinieron a la mente: _Un buen guerrero es aquel que mantiene la cabeza fría en los momentos más difíciles, Silver, y en eso tú nos ganas a todos por ventaja._ Sí, esa era la solución: frío.

– Así que te llamas Silver... nunca me habías dicho tu nombre – El aludido lo miró confundido. ¿Cómo demonios había averiguado su nombre?

El dolor de cabeza se había desvanecido. Siguió en silencio.

No piensas hablarme, ¿verdad? – _Nunca te concedería tal honor, bastardo – _Como sea, creo que es justo que ahora sepas mi nombre. Soy...

El contacto frío del hielo en sus pies hizo que detuviera su frase. Tenía los pies congelados, estaba inmovilizado. Cyan se arrepintió de no haber terminado el combate cuando tuvo ocasión.

(…)

Debía mantenerse despierta. Sí, no podía quedarse dormida a pesar de haber llegado de la universidad hace apenas unas horas. A pesar de que se merecía un descanso por haber terminado todos sus exámenes. A pesar de haberse llevado las últimas tres semanas prácticamente sin dormir. A pesar de... ¡Por qué pensaba en eso! Tenía mucho sueño, sí tenía que aceptarlo. Le dio un sorbo a su café y miró el reloj. Pasaban un par de minutos de la madrugada.

Tenía la televisión encendida, estaban emitiendo una serie sobre unos policías, nada que ella no hubiera visto antes. Bostezó. Tenía mucho sueño... ¡No, otra vez no! Quizás si se ponía a repasar lo ocurrido se espabilaría un poco, sí eso funcionaría. O eso esperaba.

Veamos, estaba yendo para su cama muy cansada, sí – Hasta ahí todo perfecto. – pero su teléfono sonó. Bajó las escaleras y lo cogió lo más rápido que pudo – Teniendo en cuenta la situación, no fue precisamente una bala – y resultó que era Crys. Ajá. Ella le dijo no sé qué de un tal Gold y que debía estar atenta a si llamaban a su casa para atender a quién resultará herido. Y fin de la historia. En otra ocasión ella misma hubiera ido a ayudar, pero estaba demasiado cansada, tan sólo sería un estorbo. Cansada. ¿Repetía demasiado esa palabra?Se quedó meditando sobre el tema. A veces las cosas absurdas la entretenían demasiado, pero esa vez le ayudaría. Sonrió levemente. Cansada.

(…)

Crystal corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección al lugar donde Soul le había dicho que se encontraba Cyan. Aún estaba mareada, pero debía ignorarlo si quería ser de ayuda. Sus visiones la dejaban agotada.

(…)

Todo se le había puesto en contra. No podía moverse, y por mucho que golpeara el hielo, este no hacía más que seguir creciendo en torno a sus piernas y manos, cosa que parecía que iba a seguir haciendo pues su creador se encontraba mirándole fijamente, aún de rodillas frente a él – Esperando a estar más recuperado, probablemente –. Debía actuar antes de que se convirtiera en una escultura de hielo.

– _¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerme así? – _La voz de Cyan resonó en la cabeza de Silver – _¿Tan débil eres que no puedes atacar ya?_

Silver miró al castaño. Estaba seguro de que le había escuchado, pero este no había abierto la boca en ningún momento. ¿Telepatía?

– _No intentes provocarme – _Pensó el pelirrojo – _Pienso acabar esto de un solo golpe._

El pelirrojo se levantó y con paso firme caminó hasta su oponente. Alzó su arma y con gran potencia asestó un corte que le llegaría a su contrincante del hombro hasta la cintura, pero en un alarde de sus habilidades psíquicas el castaño desvió el corte hasta su brazo derecho rompiendo el hielo que lo rodeaba, liberando la espada que tenía en la mano y haciéndole una profunda herida. Gritó.

– _No has cumplido tu palabra – _Escuchó de nuevo Silver resonar en su mente, pero en esa ocasión de manera mucho más débil, la voz de Cyan.

La espada se alzó en el aire controlada por las capacidades su dueño – Quién aún se encontraba congelado y temblando por el dolor – para atacar al de ojos plateados. El arma volaba alrededor de este, dirigiéndose hasta su cuerpo rápidamente pero siendo bloqueada por el hacha a duras penas.

El pelirrojo y la espada empezaron a realizar una extraña danza de golpes y bloqueos, ambos guerreros flaqueando ya de sus fuerzas por el intenso esfuerzo que estaban realizando. El castaño, con los ojos completamente blancos perdía poco a poco el control que su mente le daba de su arma, de tal forma que cuando Silver soltó su arma hacia su cuerpo por enésima vez apenas pudo desviarla en el último momento. Y después de esto ambos se pararon. Los jadeos temblorosos de los dos chicos rompieron el silencio de la noche confirmándose el uno al otro que su oponente aún se encontraba vivo.

Un simple respiro antes de continuar aquella batalla a muerte.

Cyan volvió a tomar la iniciativa y dirigió una estocada al hombro izquierdo de Silver. Este giró su cuerpo esquivando el golpe y cuando iba a devolver la ofensiva el sonido pesado de un objeto contra el suelo le sorprendió. El arma de su rival había caído. Miró a los ojos de este, pero no pudo distinguir su característico color azulado. Estaba... ¿muerto? Un dolor insoportable en su cabeza le indicó lo contrario.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – Su grito recorrió el aire nocturno helando la sangre de cualquier criatura que llegara a escucharlo.

Cayó nuevamente de rodillas al suelo. El castaño estaba reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas en un ataque dirigido a acabar con el chico. Y este no se quedaría atrás. En sus manos heladas fueron apareciendo unos afilados carámbanos y superando el dolor que lo estaba matando por dentro los lanzó a la cabeza del otro. Ambos estaban decididos a acabar con su oponente, aunque fuera lo último que hicieran.

– ¡BASTA! – Una barrera de energía se interpuso entre los cuerpos de los dos, cortando el ataque psíquico de uno y deteniendo los proyectiles del otro. El origen, una chica de cabello y ojos azules que corría exhausta en dirección a ellos a través del helado descampado – ¡Esto ha terminado!

Crystal no pudo evitar mirar con horror a uno y a otro. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche se podían distinguir varias heridas en cada chico y que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. Fue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Cyan y empezó a liberarlo del hielo que lo rodeaba. Cuando terminó, giró a ver a Silver, pero este ya había desaparecido.

(…)

– ¿Por qué quería matarme? – Preguntó finalmente

Estaba sentado junto a Soul, en un banco del parque. Sacudió la cabeza mientras que su amiga meditaba la respuesta correcta. Según le había explicado ella levemente, algunas personas podían desarrollar capacidades especiales que eran algo así como poderes mágicos y la propia Soul, Cyan y Crys eran parte de ellas. En otro momento se hubiera reído de ella hasta la saciedad, pero todo lo que había visto esa noche le parecía suficiente como para confiar en ella. Y como no podía ser de otra forma sentía una asombrosa curiosidad por el tema, pero no sentía que fuera el momento idóneo para acribillar a la castaña con sus preguntas. Por eso hizo la más simple que se le ocurrió.

– Yo... n-no lo sé – Terminó por decir la chica en un casi inaudible susurro.

Ambos chicos se miraron. En los ojos de Gold se podía leer el miedo aún reciente, además del brillo pícaro que siempre los caracterizaba. En cambio Soul había perdido todo atisbo de su alegría, incluso se podría decir que estaba más asustada que el primero.

– Estás bien? – A Gold le resultó extraño. Al fin y al cabo era él y no ella el que había estado en peligro de muerte.

– Sí, tranquilo – Le respondió levantando la cabeza para observar la noche cerrada, apenas sin estrellas. El azabache la imitó – Es sólo que a veces me pongo a pensar que sería de mí si os perdiera.

El azabache volvió a mirarla. Aquella no era la Soul que él conocía.

– Cr-creo que debería volver a casa, mis padres estarán preocupados – Dijo el chico

– Todavía no puedes – Le respondió con rapidez la castaña.

Iba a preguntarle el por qué, pero Gold se detuvo. Supuso que tendría sus razones.

Permanecieron un tiempo en completo silencio hasta que el móvil de Soul sonó. La chica lo cogió, pareció escuchar algo y sin decir palabra colgó.

– Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu casa – Dijo levantándose del banco donde estaban sentados.

(…)

Diamond se levantó sobresaltado de la cama. Había vuelto a tener ese sueño. Pero en esa ocasión había terminado de manera diferente, la piedra en cuestión lo absorbía y la sensación que había sentido en ese momento había sido de lo más desagradable. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en aquello y miró el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche. Era la una de la madrugada, y su hermana todavía no había vuelto. Su madre no andaba muy preocupada, pues no era la primera vez que aquello ocurría, pero él no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. Decidió que tenía que volver a dormirse. Con suerte no volvería a tener aquel sueño.

(…)

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó que estaban aporreando la puerta de entrada. Dios, se había quedado dormida, pero por suerte se había despertado justo a tiempo. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió rauda a dicha a la entrada de la casa.

– ¿Quién es? – Dijo desde detrás de la puerta, tenía que asegurarse.

– Somos nosotros, Yellow – Le respondió una voz que reconoció como la de Crystal

No necesitó más para abrirles. En cuanto lo hizo entró primero Crys y justo después de ella Cyan siendo ayudado para caminar por Soul. El chico se encontraba en un estado deplorable.

Los condució hasta el salón y ayudó a Soul a acomodar al castaño en el mismo sofá en el que había estado dormida poco antes. Después Yellow se sentó junto a él, le colocó las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a curarle las heridas entrando en un estado de trance. No por nada la llamaban la sanadora.

– Gracias, Crys – Habló Soul una vez que la rubia se puso ha curar a Cyan – Si llegas a tardar un poco más...

– Era mi parte del plan, no tienes que agradecer nada, incluso llegué demasiado tarde – La interrumpió la aludida – Pero la próxima vez no podemos correr tantos riesgos.

– Puede que no haya una próxima vez – Defendió la castaña.

– Soul, sabemos perfectamente que habrá una próxima vez – Le respondió la chica de ojos azules.

Soul se giró para ver a Cyan. No era la primera vez que veía a su novio en ese estado, pero aún así nunca se acostumbraría. Ese chico pelirrojo sin duda era muy fuerte. Ambas tomaron asiento en unas sillas que había en la sala, una junto a otra.

– ¿Dónde está Green? – Volvió a preguntar Soul. Le sorprendió no verlo ni con Crystal ni en la casa de Yellow, pero no había visto la oportunidad de hablar de ello.

– Ni idea – Se sinceró la chica de las coletas – Lo llamé después de hablar con Yellow pero no respondió y no quise entretenerme más. – Sacó su teléfono móvil, lo desbloqueó y miró el historial de llamadas – Y no me ha devuelto la llamada.

– Tan solo espero que no le haya pasado nada – Dijo la de ojos miel.

Después de aquellas palabras las dos se quedaron en silencio y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Crystal se quedara profundamente dormida. Pero a diferencia de ella Soul no quería dormir, alguno de los cuatro debía estar despierto. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar algo. Pensó que quizás debía llamar a su madre para tranquilizarla, ¿pero qué le diría? Desechó la idea.

Volvió a la sala donde se encontraban todos con un vaso de agua en una mano y una manzana en la otra, volvió a tomar asiento y se dispuso a pasar toda la noche en vela.

(…)

Había llegado a casa y tras inventarse una excusa absurda y recibir un regaño de sus padres fue directo a su habitación decidido a dormir. Pero había pasado ya media hora y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Todo lo que había pasado aquel día era de locura: un chico al que no conocía había intentado matarle, sus amigos de toda la vida eran unos seres paranormales y él mismo... ni siquiera la propia Soul sabía responder que querían con su muerte. Gold dio una vuelta más en la cama. Al día siguiente aclararía el asunto y haría millones de preguntas si hiciera falta. Solo esperaba que no le tomara mucho tiempo asimilarlo o simplemente que todo aquello hubiera sido un horrible y extraño sueño.

(…)

Las puertas de una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar a un chico que iba dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí. Este fue atendido por el médico del servicio y después de que este le diera los medicamentos y le colocara los vendajes pertinentes se dirigió a tomar un baño helado. Sin duda era lo que más le reconfortaba y no renunciaría a él por mucho que sus vendajes se estropearan. Al salir se puso ropa limpia y fue dormir, pero lo interrumpieron.

– Silver, el señor te busca – Dijo un pelirrojo abriendo la puerta del cuarto del otro chico – Vaya, ni parece que te hayan dado una paliza hace un rato – Volvió a hablarle con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

– Cállate Lance – Fue lo único que respondió mientras lo echaba a un lado y salía de su habitación.

Recorrió los silenciosos pasillos de la gran casa en dirección al estudio. Una vez que llegó allí abrió la puerta delicadamente y se plantó frente al hombre exquisitamente vestido que se encontraba en el interior de la sala.

– Buenas noches, Silver – El aludido le miró fijamente a los ojos – Sigues manteniendo tu resistencia a las heridas por lo que veo.

– Deja de hablar de cosas sin importancia y dí lo que tengas decirme, me gustaría irme a descansar – Dijo cortante el pelirrojo.

El hombre soltó un suspiro de resignación.

– De acuerdo – Se sentó en el sillón de su escritorio, se acomodó y continuó hablando – Sé que quizás no te dije todo lo que hubieras debido saber para cumplir tu misión, pero puede que te interese saberlo – El chico le dirigió una mirada indiferente – Como sea, Sabrina vio que ese chico nos daría problemas en el futuro y puesto que actualmente no conoce las habilidades que posee pensé que sería el momento perfecto para quitárnoslo del camino.

– Eso ya lo sé – Interrumpió Silver

– Escucha, – Prosiguió – lo que no sabías es que el tal Gold podría ser un guardián, ¿le viste las manos?

– Así que era eso. No, no lo hice.

Silver sabía desde el principio que había algo más en aquella misión.

– ¿Y por qué me pediste que lo matara entonces? – Le recriminó al mayor.

Este se levantó del sillón y se llevo las manos a la espalda.

– Si lo hice fue porque creí que no apoyaría nuestra causa – Le explicó en un tono tranquilo.

– ¿Desde cuando te ha importado que un guardián nos apoye? – Interrogó Silver

– Nunca me ha importado – Respondió el hombre con sinceridad – Pero sabía que tú no me dejarías que le "convenciera".

¿Por qué demonios decía eso? Le demostraría lo contrario.

– Mañana puedo volver a por él – Dijo el pelirrojo en lo que podría haber parecido una pregunta, pero aquel hombre lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era una afirmación

– No, Silver, no volverás a por él. Después de tu experiencia de hoy deberías saber que no es momento para ir a por él de nuevo. ¿Me harás caso, entendido?– El chico no pareció escucharle porque se dirigió hacia la puerta del estudio - ¡Silver! ¿Entendido?

Este se quedó callado frente a la salida. Silver no era de los que abandonaba un propósito sin acabarlo, pero quizás en aquella ocasión debía aplazarlo. Salió de la sala pronunciando unas últimas palabras.

– Sí, padre.

* * *

Ea, otra capítulo terminado. Se podría decir que estos dos capítulos han sido como un preparatorio o una puesta en situación para la historia.

Quieres dejar una crítica to shula? Te ha gustado? Me quieres matar? Déjalo en un review plz :)

PD: Nunca tuve pensado matar a Gold ;) Por el momento... (Bwa jajajajaja)


End file.
